1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an organic feed method and more specifically it relates to an organic feed method for use as food supplements for humans or animals as well as for feeding plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Different types of organic feeds have been in use for years to aid in plant development as well as nutrition supplementation for humans and animals. While these methods have had their uses, there has still been room for improvement in terms of efficiency for organic feeds, particularly with regard to how they are manufactured.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved organic feed method for use as food supplements for humans or animals as well as for feeding plants.